When It's Time
by RNinja
Summary: Canon stories about Santana and Brittany's love over the course of Glee. They go from friends with benefits to girlfriends to exes back to girlfriends to wives (hopefully- we'll see where canon takes us). Starting with their sophomore year at William McKinley High School. This is definitely not the most descriptive summary. Check it out!
1. Ballad

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone. I just saw the episode Ballad on Glee and I figured I would write a little fanfic about it. Please leave a review if you like it. This could possibly become a multi-chapter story. It is canon to the best of my ability and any other chapters I add to this story will be canon as well.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the songs, characters, or institutions mentioned in this story.

*The song that Santana sings to Brittany is called "Ben" which was written by Don Black and performed by the Jackson 5

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

"Your partners will be chosen by fate."

I uncrossed my arms. I actually think this assignment sounds really cool. There's just one problem.

"Matt's out sick today, he had to go to the hospital 'cause they found a spider in his ear." Everyone in glee club groaned at my comment. Always one who could make the best of any situation, Mr. Schue offered to put his name in the hat instead. Puck, Artie, Finn, and Tina all went up to pick their ballad partners. I laughed out loud when Finn chose Kurt. It's pretty clear that Lady Hummel has a huge guy crush on Finn. I'd love to see how that works out.

Finally, it's my turn. I walk up to the piano and pick a name out of the hat. "Brittany!" I couldn't help but giggle when I saw her name on the slip of paper in my hand. She jumped up and clapped. I strutted back to my seat.

_Fate indeed._

I sat down with Brittany in the back of the choir room. Berry sang a ballad with Mr. Schue, but I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to think of the perfect song to sing to Britt. After glee club, Brittany and I walked out of the choir room with our pinkies linked together. It's something that we've done for as long as I can remember. What can I say, we're a package deal. "You're smiling" she said to me simply. She turned to walk into the locker room. I stood out in the hallway grinning at the people who passed by. It was uncharacteristic of me, but I was really happy. I'm going to sing a song to my best friend. That deserves a smile.

I was distracted during most of Cheerios practice. I tried to think of a song to sing to Brittany. Strangely enough, Coach Sue didn't seem to notice that I was barely participating. She was probably plotting ways to destroy the Glee club. Normally, I'd be terrified of crossing Sue. She only likes winners. If she knew how distracted I was, she'd probably kick me off the Cheerios and then I wouldn't have anything going for me. I'd be worse than Berry. At least she was never a Cheerio. If I went from being a Cheerio to being a glee loser, I would definitely have to change schools. I frowned. I really should at least try to pay attention. Brittany skipped over to me.

"What's wrong, Santana?" She looked down at me questioningly while rubbing my shoulders.

"Nothing, Britt" I said smiling up at her. "I was just thinking about glee club. That's all."

"Yeah. I figured" she said with a knowing look. "Just don't tell coach Sue. We still have to destroy the glee club even if you really like it." She looked around and then whispered conspiratorially "It's okay. I like glee club too."

We both jumped when we heard coach Sue shout "Ladies! Let's get moving! Those trophies don't win themselves." We slinked away sheepishly and went back to practicing.

After practice, I went home and started clicking around on Google to come up with an idea of what to sing to her. After an hour of fruitlessly searching on the internet, I decided to do a bit of soul searching. I turned off my laptop and sat in my room. I thought of why I was so excited to sing to Brittany. "She's my best friend," I thought to myself with a grin. "She's the only person at school who really gets me. She is the only person that can escape the wrath of Snixx." Suddenly, it clicked. I could feel the inspiration coming on. I knew exactly which song to sing to Britt.

A couple of days later my song was finally ready.

"Hey Brittany," I said, approaching her in the hallway between classes. "Do you want to come over to my place later? I'm ready to sing you my ballad. I would do it in glee club, but I'd much rather see Rachel awkwardly hit on Mr. Schue. I may have been a little out of it lately but, even I noticed that train wreck in the making." Even though Brittany had been to my house thousands of times, I always got nervous when I asked her to come over. I clutched my hands in front of me nervously.

"Okay Santana," Brittany said. "I'll see you later. Pick me up after school." We walked to class together. A few seconds later, she winked and said "I might even stay over." We laughed and walked into the classroom together.

After school, I waited for Brittany to meet me so we could go home together. After a couple minutes went by, I decided to try calling her because it wasn't like Brittany to be late. As I reached into my bag to get my phone, I heard it ring. Sure enough, Brittany's number popped up on the screen.

"Hello," I said, wondering why she was running late. "What's up?"

"Santana, I don't think I want to come over," she cried over the phone.

"Wait, Brittany. Slow down. Why are you crying?" I bit my lip and frowned. Brittany is always so happy. I hate it when she's sad. I'm going to kill whoever made her cry.

"Kurt called me stupid. I was helping Finn with his Spanish test and he muttered 'he must like them stupid' under his breath. He was looking at me, Santana. I saw him!" She burst into tears again.

"Britt," I said softly. "Please come over. I hate that you're sad and I think that you'll feel better if you come over. Besides, we can trash talk Hummel until you're happy again if you want." Hummel's gonna get it. I need to tell Puck to toss him in the dumpster again. I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't it be easier for them to just not tease Brittany? She's never done anything wrong. She was perfect. I sighed and waited for her to respond.

"Okay" she agreed quietly. She met me outside of the school and we went to my house together.

Brittany still looked sad when we got to my house. Her eyes were red and downcast. We walked up to my room and I sat Brittany down on my bed.

"Okay," I said with a sigh turning to face her. "I've been working on this song for a couple of days and I hope you like it." I gazed into her sad eyes and sighed. "I hope it makes you feel better" I added. I walked over to my laptop and turned on the music. I turned back to face her and I sang.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

_We both found what we were looking for_

_With a friend to call my own_

_I'll never be alone_

_And you my friend will see_

_You've got a friend in me_

_Ben, you're always running here and there_

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere_

_If you ever look behind_

_And don't like what you find_

_There's something you should know_

_You've got a place to go_

_I used to say "I" and "me"_

_Now it's "us", now it's "we"_

_I used to say "I" and "me"_

_Now it's "us", now it's "we"_

_Ben, most people would turn you away_

_I don't listen to a word they say_

_They don't see you as I do_

_I wish they would try to_

_I'm sure they'd think again_

_If they had a friend like Ben_

_Like Ben_

_Like Ben_

As I finished the song, I looked at Brittany. She looked up at me with a watery smile.

"That was great, Santana. Thank you." She got up and hugged me. She looked up to get rid of any leftover tears and said "I feel much better now."

We walked back to my bed with our pinkies linked and sat. Brittany laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I laid down next to her and we cuddled silently for a little while. Eventually, I began rubbing her leg and she smiled at me. We started kissing. She rolled on top of me and smiled. After kissing for a little while longer, Brittany pulled me up enough to take off the top of my Cheerios uniform. I turned away slightly, not wanting to meet her eyes. Gently, she turned my head toward her and smiled at me. I smiled back. She pulled her own shirt off without ever breaking eye contact with me. We started kissing again. Brittany was still staring at me. I felt the nervousness come over me again. _Why do I feel this way? _I wondered. _She's my best friend. I shouldn't feel so nervous. _It became too much to look at her. I turned away again. This time, she stopped kissing me. I could feel the disappointment radiating from her, like something tangible. I looked up at her feeling guilty. She wasn't smiling anymore. She looked really confused. She rolled off of me and got back into her original cuddle position. I sighed and shifted over in bed.

"What's wrong, Santana" Brittany asked me. She wasn't angry, she wasn't judging me, she was just genuinely confused. I hated that I couldn't explain how I felt. I was at a loss for words.

"Let me," I said after a moment. I sat up and shifted over so that I would be lying on top of her. This time, I initiated the kiss and Brittany cautiously kissed me back.

I began to relax a little. I smiled down at Brittany and kissed her forehead gently. I slid a hand under her skirt and tentatively unsnapped the reinforced crotch on her winter Cheerios leotard. Luckily, I didn't fumble even though I was nervous. That would have been awkward and I definitely would be too self-conscious to continue. Granted, I doubt that Brittany would notice at this point. She moaned contentedly when I gently grazed her core through her underwear. I kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Later, we were spooning in bed. We were both tired, but content.<p>

"Do you want to hear my ballad now?"

I turned around face her. "It would be an honor" I replied.

She jumped up and ran over to my closet. She pulled out a T-shirt and sweats and threw them on.

"Why are you giving me that look," she asked noticing the curious look on my face. "I keep some of my clothes at your house just for moments like this. Besides, this is a glee assignment. I don't want to do it without clothes on." She winked at me and skipped over to my laptop to find the right music. She started the song and looked at me. "Prepare to be amazed," she said.

She stood in the center of the room and sang the Family Ties theme song to me. In that moment, all of my memories of our friendship flooded my mind. We were always very close, but in that moment, I didn't know what I would do without her. I was glad to hear that she felt the same way.

"That was beautiful," I said as she walked back over and kissed me.

"Santana," she whispered, "are we dating?" I was shocked when she asked me that.

"No," I started cautiously, "we're two sexy as hell best friends who like to make out. Besides, sex isn't dating. It's basically like talking but really, really close." I looked at her cautiously, waiting for her to speak.

"Okay," she responded after a little while, "I guess that makes sense." She raised her pinky to me and I joined mine with hers. In that moment, we were both content to let things be as they were.


	2. Sectionals

**Author's** **Notes: **Hi everyone. This chapter is based on the episode "Sectionals" from season 1 of Glee. I would like to thank everyone who favorited this story. The first chapter was my first fanfic and I really appreciated the positive attention.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the songs, characters, or institutions mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

As I walked through William McKinley High School with Brittany, I could hear the latest gossip buzzing in the halls. I didn't care to know what they were talking about until I saw two girls staring at me and then whispering to each other in front of their lockers. _What was that about?_

"Hey Britt," I asked turning toward Brittany "are you noticing people staring at me?"

"Yeah, a little" she responded. "It's probably nothing. If it were anything serious, someone would have asked about it." I looked around again.

"I don't think so," I responded warily, "I bet that they would be too afraid to risk unleashing Snixx to actually ask me about it."

"Don't worry," Brittany reassured me, "I kept hearing the names Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. We're friends with Quinn and we're in glee club with Rachel and Finn. They were probably only staring because they're jealous that we know everything."

"But Britt," I reasoned "we don't actually know anything."

"We don't have to," she explained "since we know Quinn, Finn, and Rachel, we basically have first dibs on any exclusive information about them. They have to go to us to confirm if their gossip is true. That makes us cool. We're like journalists, or reporters, or weathermen."I stopped walking and turned to face Brittany.

"Weathermen?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, weathermen." She patiently explained to me. "Weathermen are the only people who are able to talk to the clouds to learn their secrets." I laughed and responded.

"You're right, Britt, we are like the weathermen. We are totally the coolest." As we got closer to the choir room, I started hearing Quinn, Finn, and Rachel being mentioned more and more. I also heard a couple of people talking about Puck and Quinn's baby. "Oh crap," I exclaimed "Rachel must have found out about Quinn and Puck sleeping together!" Obviously, gossip this widespread and glee-centric could only come from one of two sources, Tina or Mercedes.

"Brittany," I said "you call Tina. I'll call Mercedes. One of them must have spread the news."

Brittany didn't respond, but she pulled out her phone and started dialing. As I pressed my own phone to my ear, I realized that Brittany and I were mirroring each other. She held her phone up to her right ear with her left arm crossed across her chest and I did the reverse since I'm left handed. I looked down and realized that our feet were also mirroring each other as we walked. "_We could totally beat anyone at a three-legged race,"_ I thought to myself as I waited for Mercedes to pick up the phone. As soon as Mercedes answered, I started assailing her with questions.

"We just heard. Who told?"

"We assumed it was you," I heard Artie say on the other line.

_"Crap,_" I thought to myself "_I wasn't expecting to talk to everyone._" Brittany turned to face me. Apparently, she was in on the call as well. Also, who was Wheels to blame me anyway? "Why would I do that?"

"To get back at Puck," Kurt responded immediately "aren't you two dating?"

"Sex is not dating," I automatically corrected. There was no way I'd let anyone think I was dating him. On second thought, maybe I should let people think I'm dating him. Ever since we sang those ballads, things got kind of weird between me and Britt.

"If it were Santana and I would be dating" blurted Brittany to everyone on the call. Everyone was silent. Brittany and I stopped walking. I turned to face her and she turned to face me with a questioning look. I could feel my cheeks becoming flushed and I felt my heart going crazy in my chest. Brittany just told both of the biggest gossips at this school that we've had sex. The whole school is going to find out. I'm going to have to transfer. I remained silent. Maybe they thought she was joking. I mean, Brittany does say some strange stuff sometimes. I mean, just the other day, she said that a ballad was a male duck and she compared us to weathermen a few minutes ago. I get what she's saying when other people don't. They probably think she was kidding. Brittany does have a really unique sense of humor.

I decided not to address Brittany's comment. "Look, I don't wanna rock the boat. Since Quinn got pregnant, I'm top dog around here."

Mercedes started to talk about how she regretted telling all of us about the baby drama and I began to tune her out. I had to find a way to see how much they read into Brittany's comment about us having sex.

"Rachel's coming!" I stuck out my arm to stop Brittany until we got the all clear from Mercedes. Despite the temporary break in our perfect symmetry, we were able to pick up where we left off. We looked at each other again and hung up at the same time.

"Brittany," I whispered "Why did you tell everyone that we had sex?"

"Because we did," Brittany said rolling her eyes to prove how much of an obvious progression it was in our conversation with the glee club. "No matter how fun and amazing the sex is, it doesn't count as dating. You said so yourself." As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

"Forget it," I said, not actually willing to forget it "let's just focus on winning sectionals without Mr. Schuester. We've seen the competition and as the best dancers in glee club, it is our solemn duty to help the glee club rise from mediocrity to victory."

With a sigh, Brittany turned to me and said "Don't worry about it. Chances are, people thought I was kidding. They all think I'm an idiot anyway. I didn't think that it would upset you so much. I'm sorry." Brittany rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I couldn't stay mad at her. She sees the best in everyone. That doesn't make her an idiot, it makes her really sweet. It's one of the things that I have loved about her from the day we first met.

"You know you're not an idiot right, Britt?" She gave me a hug and wordlessly headed off to class.

When we had glee practice, we sat on opposite sides of the room. It was her idea. If it were up to me, we would still be sitting together. I feel bad for overreacting about her comment. Now, Brittany's sad and it's my fault. I frowned. Mr. Schuester entered the room and announced Ms. Pillsbury as the replacement faculty advisor for the glee club.

As everyone clapped, Brittany deadpanned. "She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker." Chances are, she did that to cover up for what she said earlier about the two of us having sex.

"So," I interjected, hoping that no one would notice what Brittany said. "do you even know anything about music?" Mr. Schue said that he selected her because she cares about us as much as he does. While everyone was eating up the sappy sentiment of that comment, I turned to look at Brittany who was equally compelled by it. I relaxed. No one made a big deal about what she said earlier. They weren't questioning it or calling her names or anything. If they did, they would obviously be terrorized by Snixx. They aren't allowed to call her names. Brittany is easily the smartest person in glee club and I hate that they don't see that. I see it. Why can't they?

"Brittany," I said when we were on our way out of the choir room "you don't have to act that way in glee club just to cover for me. I can handle any one of those losers."

"You shouldn't have to," Brittany responded "I'm your best friend and I'll always be looking out for you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Britt. For everything." She looked at me and smiled. I can tell that she knew what I meant. I wasn't just thanking her for covering for me but, I was thanking her for being willing to have casual sex with me without needing to put a label on it. I was thanking her for knowing that I wasn't ready for that kind of public attention. All I wanted was to be with her and I wanted to thank her for letting me.

That Saturday, we met the rest of the glee club in the William McKinley High School parking lot where the bus was waiting to take us to sectionals. I didn't want to admit it but, I was feeling really nervous. Since Finn had unceremoniously quit the glee club after he found out that he wasn't actually the father of Quinn's baby, Jacob Ben Israel had to take his place. He can't sing and he sweats a lot. This isn't going to go well. When we arrived, Ms. Pillsbury signed us in and came back with a handful of programs. Then, she told us that we'd be going last. _That can't be good. _After she and Rachel insisted that going last was a good thing, we all made our way into the auditorium. The Girls' Reform School went first. When we heard the opening notes from "And I Am Telling You" start to play my heart sank. This couldn't be a coincidence. Sure enough, their second performance was "Proud Mary" in wheelchairs. They definitely stole that from us. There was a brief intermission before the deaf show choir went up so, Ms. Pillsbury ran out to the lobby to call Mr. Schuester. A few people went with her. I was too livid to get up. I really thought that we were going to win this. I couldn't believe that this happened. This can't get any worse. Brittany saw the look on my face and moved over so that she could hold my hand. She didn't say anything.

Brittany went back to her original seat when the warning bell came on. The rest of the audience returned to their seats. Of course, the deaf kids sang (if you could even call it that) "Don't Stop Believin'" and I knew it was over for us.

"Meet me in the green room in five minutes." I looked up. Rachel wanted us to have a team meeting. I sighed. We worked so hard for this. How could the other schools have known what our setlist was?

When we got to the green room, everyone accused us of leaking the setlist. Before I could even defend myself and Brittany, Quinn confirmed their suspicions. "I know for a fact that's true, Sue asked us to spy for her."

"Look," I argued "we may still be Cheerios but neither of us actually gave Sue the setlist."

"Well," Brittany said softly, "well I did but I didn't know what she was gonna do with it." My heart sank yet again. They would hate Brittany for saying she gave Sue our setlist. I had to defend her.

"Okay look," I started, making sure to put as much distance between Brittany and myself as possible "believe what you want but no one's actually forcing me to be here. And if you tell anyone this, I'll deny it but I like being in glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't gonna go and mess it up." I looked around. Hopefully, they were so distracted by my admitting to liking glee club that they would forget what Brittany said. When Rachel said that she believed me, I knew that Brittany was going to be okay. I smiled a little. When Finn returned, everyone was even more distracted. He had Me, Britt, Mike Chang, and Matt work on choreography since we're the best dancers in glee club. We huddled around the table in the green room. We had an hour to rehearse.

While we were outside for Rachel to finish her ballad, I found Brittany. "Did you actually give Sue our setlist?" even though I knew the answer, I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I didn't exactly give it to her," she sighed "but I might as well have."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Emma, this setlist looks really great. I definitely figured that they would do "Don't Stop Believin" and "Proud Mary" but, I didn't expect Rachel to let Mercedes sing. That was really mature of her. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see it." He chuckled sadly. "You know what," he added, "Sue asked me to see the setlist last week. I don't trust her, so I'm really glad that the kids are mixing it up."<p>

Frowning, Emma Pillsbury asked "Shouldn't you give her the new setlist then? She doesn't know that the kids changed it."

"I'll let Sue figure that out herself," he responded smugly. "Can I have a copy of their setlist? I think that it would surprise the kids if I knew what they were singing. I'll call before they go on to give them a pep talk. They're gonna love it!" Emma handed over the setlist.

"Will," she started "thank you for letting me take the kids. I really love the glee club and I'm glad that I'll get to see them perform." Brittany knocked on the door.

"Sorry Emma," Will said "I have to talk to Brittany. She failed her last Spanish test. Come in!" Brittany tentatively entered the room and Emma left giving Brittany an apologetic smile. "Brittany," Will started "are you sure you don't want me to call your parents? I think you might need a tutor. You are failing this class. If you don't do well on your midterms, you'll fail this semester."

"It's okay," Brittany said "my parents already know that I'm not doing well and I already got a tutor."

"That's great, Brittany. Is your tutor a student or-"

"No," Brittany said, cutting him off, "my tutor is the chihuahua from the Taco Bell commercials. He wasn't able to tutor me before due to his very heavy filming schedule but now that he faked his own death, he can come tutor me."

"Wow," Will said after a moment, thinking that Brittany was serious "um, okay Brittany. Are you sure you don't want Santana to help you or something?"

"It's fine," Brittany said "I'd rather have a tutor from outside of school. Can I just stay here for a little while? Alone?" She bit her lip and looked down at the paper.

"Sure, Brittany" said William "just make you lock up when you're done." Will left the room.

"But, I don't know how to lock doors," Brittany said as he left. Brittany looked down at her poor test score and sighed. She walked out the door leaving it unlocked on her way out.

"Brittany," someone called from behind her "have you seen William?" Sue Sylvester, her cheerleading coach, ran over to ask her pressing question. "They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer but unfortunately, I seem to have lost track of my greatest archnemesis. Is he in his office?"

"No," Brittany responded "I was just there and he told me to lock the door, but I didn't. You could wait for him in his office."

"Excellent," Sue said with an evil twinkle in her eye "come with me." The two walked back to Will's office. "Brittany," Sue said slowly, as if talking to a small child or an invalid "I need you to help me find all of Will's glee club stuff."

"Well," Brittany said "his sheet music is in that box over there, he has some videos of old glee club performances in the crate under his desk, and the new setlist is over there on the table."

"New setlist," Sue balked "William never told me that you had a new setlist. I didn't even know that you were still going to sectionals. I came here to burn all of his glee club stuff to rub my victory in his butt chin, but it seems that I'm not quite finished destroying the glee club." She took the setlist off the table and left the room. "Good work, Brittany." Sue said as her parting words.

"I still haven't locked the door," Brittany said to the empty room.

* * *

><p>"Brittany," I said looking at her "that wasn't your fault. Also, you're going to let me tutor you in Spanish."<p>

"Thank you Santana" she said with a smile.

"Also," I added "you do know how to lock doors. Just because your sister shouted at us that one time when she walked in on us doesn't mean that you can't do it." We both laughed at my comment. We hugged and then went back to our places in line.

I couldn't believe that we actually won. We threw those numbers together an hour before we had to go on. I was so proud to show Mr. Schuester our trophy with the rest of the glee club. The other show choir directors told Principal Figgins that Sue cheated and Mr. Schue was reinstated as the glee club coach. Despite the cheating and all the baby daddy drama, everything worked out really well. Most importantly, Brittany didn't get in trouble and she forgave me for overreacting about the whole sex thing. Overall, I'd say that it was a pretty good week.


	3. Hell-o

**Author's** **Notes: **Hi everyone. This chapter is based on the episode "Hell-o" from season 1 of Glee. It contains *SPOILERS* for that episode. Can you believe what happened in 6x06? That was insane. It was such a great episode. Another really good one is coming up on 2/20. I can't wait!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the songs, characters, or institutions mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

"We have a meeting with Coach Sue after glee practice." I looked up at Brittany who had just whispered the ominous message in my ear.

"Crap," I muttered sullenly "I knew she meant business when she told us that she fake slept with Principal Figgins to get reinstated as Cheerios coach, but I didn't think she would take us down with him." I frowned, distracted in my thoughts of what terrible punishment we would have to endure after not destroying the glee club last week at Sectionals. Brittany tapped my shoulder. Glee practice had just started. Mr. Schuester gave us a speech on how we had to re-introduce ourselves as the _New _New Directions (his words, not mine) and made this week's assignment "Hello". Glee club may be the best part of my day, but I really wasn't feeling it. After practice, we rushed over to Sue's office. The last thing we needed was for her to have another reason to be mad at us.

Sue was upset to say the least. She told us that if we were samurai, we would have to disembowel ourselves. I figured that Brittany would make a joke since the tension was so thick you could practically cut through it with Sue's (less sharp than a samurai sword) letter opener.

Sure enough, Brittany said "We were seduced by the glitz and glamor of showbiz." I smiled a little at her comment. I figured that it couldn't do much harm since Sue's back was turned. Then Sue told us that she was in the market for a new cheerleading captain since Quinn wasn't on the Cheerios anymore. Of course, there was a catch to Sue's offer. She decided that we had to destroy the glee club by breaking up Finn and Rachel. Between the two of us, we could totally seduce any guy. I mean, Britt's hot, I'm hot, things should work out great. Right? Still, I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach. I looked over to Brittany who looked kind of sad. I frowned. I didn't like this assignment.

As we were on our way home, I decided to pick Brittany's brain on how we should go about breaking up Finn and Rachel.

"How do you want to play this? We could seduce Finn with our combined sex appeal which would make Rachel super jealous, or we could tease Rachel until she realizes that she should never be given the opportunity to have a boyfriend, or we could tell Finn all of the reasons why he shouldn't date Rachel. We could say that she's a troll and we could say that she still has a Myspace account. If that doesn't work, we could bring out the big guns and hit him where it really hurts, right in the popularity. Let's face it, all anyone wants is to be popular. Well, everyone except Berry. She doesn't care. Surely, a guy like Finn should understand why he shouldn't date a girl like her."

"Santana," Brittany said gently "you're rambling."

"Sorry," I said with a nervous giggle. "What do you want to do, Britt?"

"Well," Brittany started "I like the idea of us seducing Finn. If he took us on a date, we could get free food. I know how much you love the breadsticks at Breadstix. We could go there." I smiled. Brittany knows me so well.

"Okay. That sounds great," I slipped into my Lima Heights Adjacent accent and added "I loves me some free food."

Brittany grinned and said "I know, silly. That's why I suggested it." We linked pinkies and continued on our way.

The next day in glee rehearsal, Finn came in and sang his hello number. For whatever reason, he seemed really buoyant and carefree. That made it easier for us. I waved at him and mouthed "hi" and Brittany beamed at him. He was singing to all of the girls in the room. _Strange. _After his number, Rachel rushed up to Mr. Schue to go over her hello number. That girl could never fail to occupy all of Mr. Schue's time. Once she left, Brittany and I nodded at each other and we made our move on Finn. We linked pinkies and walked over to him.

Britt spoke first. "You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks," Finn responded, looking very confused "but my feet weren't really moving."

"That was the best part," Brittany deadpanned.

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out," I said, trying not to burst into laughter at how ridiculous that sounded. Why would I ever want to go out with Finn? He's not hot. I could only ever date someone who is as sexy as me. Someone like, say, Brittany for example. She'd be perfect.

"Uh," he said making a face "on a date? With which one of you?"

"With both of us," we responded in unison. It never fails to amaze me how in sync Brittany and I are. Finn made a face that looked eerily like the face that a gassy baby would make. I knew that we had him.

"Brittany," I giggled once we got to my house after school "he was eating it up. Does Finn really think we're into him?"

"Probably," Brittany said seriously. "If he didn't believe us he'd be much more suspicious."

"You were totally right when you said to lead with a compliment. He was so shocked that he just nodded the whole time. Did you see his face? We were perfect!" Brittany and I laughed some more. Finn had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Okay seriously," Brittany said after she stopped laughing "we need to practice for phase 2 of our flirtations with Finn."

"Phase 2? I thought we were just going to make him buy us dinner." This was a new development.

"There has to be a phase 2," Brittany said. "Without a phase 2, he'll lose interest and wander back into Rachel Berry's lair of doom. We have to have a phase 2."

"Fine," I agreed "what should we do?"

"First we have to invite him to go to Breadstix with us. You have to be really really nice about it, can't know that we're manipulating him." I pouted.

"I can be nice," I responded.

"Yes Santana," Brittany said, placating me, "you _can_ be very nice. We just have to make sure that you'll be nice to Finn. It won't work if you're only nice to me." She ran her hands up and down my arms. "Stop the violence," she added.

I sighed. Brittany was right. Even I questioned my ability to take Finn seriously. "It's not my fault that his lack of redeeming qualities brings out the worst in me." Brittany frowned at me. "Fine," I acquiesced "I'll play nice." Brittany smiled.

"Great," she said happily. "Now, on to phase 2. We already know that he'll come to Breadstix with us because, what else is there to do? To keep him interested, we have to make out in front of him. It's the only way."

"Britt-Britt," I whined "do we have to? I love making out with you and stuff, but do we really have to do that in front of Finn?"

"Yes," Brittany answered confidently. "The best way to keep him interested without actually doing anything with him is to use our fluid teenaged sexuality to distract him while Rachel swears off her singing career. Besides, it'll be fun." She took both of my hands in her own. "Please," she begged, wiggling so that her skirt would twirl around on her waist. "Making out with you is the best."

"Fine," I said giggling. "We can make out in front of Finn. You know I love making out with you."

"Great! Let's go to your room to practice," Brittany said making air quotes with her hands when she said the word practice. She took my hand and ran to my bedroom.

We sat down on my bed facing each other. Brittany put her hands on my shoulders and eased me down so that my head was resting on my pillow. She looked over at the door and back to me since she knew that I hated to talk before I got my mack on. I nodded at her. I'd locked the door after we rushed in. She smiled and kissed me. She slid her hand under the shirt of my Cheerios uniform. This part always made me nervous. I took a deep breath and pulled off my shirt. The way Brittany touched me made me feel like a glass figurine or something. She was so careful with me. It was as if every touch and every look meant the world to her and that scared me. Brittany wasn't like anyone else. When we were together, it was as if we were the only two people that mattered. Every time we were together was like that. On the one hand, I really loved it. I never got that feeling from any of the random guys I had sex with, but with Brittany, it was special. That's why it was so terrifying. With Brittany, there were feelings and feelings just make everything so much harder. With anyone else, sex didn't matter, but with Brittany I felt happy afterward, I felt pride, it meant the world to me. That was the problem, she meant too much to me. With Brittany, it's never just sex. When I'm with Brittany it changes me. Each and every time, it makes me feel different inside. It's like it gets deeper, like more significant I guess. And because it means so much to me, I get really vulnerable. That scares me too.

Brittany pulled off her own shirt and smiled. We just kissed for a little while longer. Eventually, I felt Brittany's hair in my face. Her ponytail had come out and her hair was down around her shoulders. When she came up for air, I pushed her hair back behind her ear. I let my hand rest on her cheek and she turned so that she could kiss my palm.

I smiled at her and sat up so I could kiss her more easily. I started undressing and she did the same. After our clothes came off, we kept making out. I could feel Brittany's hands exploring my torso and gently caressing my face. I knew that her hands wouldn't wander any farther than that unless I let them. I took Brittany's right hand and set it on my hip. She rubbed my leg slowly and I felt her shift her weight a little. She stopped kissing my lips and started inching lower, kissing my chin then my neck then my clavicle in slow succession. She settled in between my legs while she kissed me. Her lips followed a trail down to my core. I moaned and my hips rose to give her a better angle. Her sweet lady kisses stopped and she looked up at me.

"Santana," she giggled "I'll get there. Stop fidgeting."

I smiled sheepishly at her and she bit her lip. She put her hands on my knees and spread them farther apart. She started teasing me with her tongue. Each time barely touching me. I could feel myself getting wet for her. Apparently, she noticed that I was getting wet too. Her touches became heavier and her gentle teasing became more and more insistent. I felt her tongue flick at my clit and I moaned again. She eased two fingers inside of me. Gradually she began to pick up speed with her fingers while teasing the area around my clit with her tongue.

"Britt, please" I sighed as my hips involuntarily twitched to get closer to her. She curled her fingers and I felt a jolt of desire shoot down my spine. "Brittany, please don't stop." Brittany began to pick up speed and I rocked my hips into her thrusts. I wanted to feel her inside me. My walls clenched around her fingers and I came quickly after that. She helped me ride out my orgasm and I murmured unintelligibly. She crawled back up to the pillow and I kissed her cheek.

"My turn," I said rolling on top of Brittany.

* * *

><p>The next day, Britt and I saw Finn hanging out by his locker. Brittany pulled me over in his direction and I tried to compose myself so that I wouldn't start laughing at him. This was a serious mission. I spoke first.<p>

"Breadstix 8:00 table for 3?"

"Cool," Finn responded with a smile. I smiled back and I felt Brittany tighten her grip on me. We walked away. We glared at Rachel as she passed by. It wouldn't hurt to intimidate the competition. If we ice her out, maybe she'll quit the glee club and we can stop fake dating the human pudding cup.

During glee club, Finn was on a rant about Hawaiian pizza that I definitely wasn't paying attention to.

"Oh yeah, totally," I responded when he looked at me. I couldn't have cared any less. Rachel came in and I frowned and turned to Brittany. "Our plan didn't work," I whispered to her. Rachel started singing and she came over to us. I get that she doesn't like us dating Finn but, _seriously Berry, personal space_. I frowned at her. Granted, the song was really catchy and I ended up singing along with Brittany. Even though the song was her way of being passive aggressive toward Finn who I happened to be fake dating. It seemed like she was over him. Maybe our plan did work. I kept singing and dancing with Brittany.

The next day, Finn drove us to Breadstix in his car after school. Brittany and I sat on one side of the booth and he sat alone on the other side.

"Hi there," the waitress said, "may I take your orders?"

"I'll have the pasta with pesto and some iced tea," I said looking up at the waitress. "Britt, what are you having?"

"Can I please have pasta with marinara sauce and iced tea," she said smiling up at the waitress.

"Thank you," we said in unison. The waitress smiled at us. The poor woman didn't know what she was getting herself into. I smiled back. Britt and I made small talk until the food came. Finn said something about being happy to be out on a date with us. Brittany smiled. I ignored him.

When we got the food, I turned to Brittany and said "You know what to do, right?" She nodded. We both started eating really quickly and we were almost done by the time the waitress came back. We can actually eat a lot while looking really thin because we do so much exercise as Cheerios.

"Excuse me," I said to the waitress "we'd like to send these back."

The waitress looked surprised to say the least. "But, you ate all of it."

"Look," I said glaring up at her. "I'm pretty sure you have to do what we say and this food was not satisfactory."

"There was a mouse in mine," Brittany added. I looked at her and then back up at the waitress.

"So," I said triumphantly, "we'd like more please." The waitress frowned at us, but she still took our plates and left. It wasn't the first time we'd done this. We're basically professionals at getting free food. I turned to Brittany. "So, hottest guys in the school... go."

"Okay," Brittany said, thinking about my question. "Um Puck's super fine. Finn's cute too."

"Yeah," I said "but he's not hot though."

"He really isn't," Brittany said while shaking her head.

"And you know what Britt," I added "I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep. I mean if he were dating say popular, pretty girls like us, he would go from dumpy to smokin'"

Finn frowned at us and said "Hello? Hey I'm right here. Would you guys mind like including me in your conversation?"

I frowned. I'd had enough of Lumps the Clown "Let us give you an introduction into the way that we work. You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you." Britt and I smiled. "It's like the best deal ever." After informing Finn on how we operate, Britt and I went back to our conversation.

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Brittany asked, turning to me.

I laughed and said "I know. She looked like Pippi Longstocking but like, Israeli."

"The sweaters make her look homeschooled," Brittany added.

"Hey guys," Finn said making that unfortunately familiar gassy baby face. "Don't make fun of Rachel. She's kinda cool."

"Finn," Brittany deadpanned, "that's mean." He shouldn't stick up for Rachel. He's on a date with us!

"You know what," I said, laying the law, "actually would you mind waiting in the car? And leave your credit card." Finn snorted and left.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany turned to face me. I did a double take and looked at her questioningly. Gay sharks? What does that mean? "Let me pay for dinner," Brittany said. That's what it was! she wanted to distract me so that I would forget that Finn _and his credit card _just walked out the door.

"No Britt," I said hurriedly. "Let me pay for this." Brittany frowned. "You can pay next time," I added with a smile.

"You're not just going to tell me to wait outside while you sneak out the back door to avoid paying again are you? I really liked our date. I want to make sure someone pays for it." She was right. I don't always pay for food. It's much simpler to dine and dash, but this is Brittany. She deserves a paid for meal especially on a date.

"It's ok, Brittany I'll pay for it. You can even sit here and watch me pay for it." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, Santana!" She kissed my cheek and then looked around to make sure no one saw. I decided not to make a big deal of it. When the waitress came back, I apologized for asking her to bring us new plates.

"The teenaged oaf who just left broke up with my friend here and I wanted to stick him with the tab as revenge, but he left before he could pay for everything. Here's my card. Sorry for all of the trouble before." I gave the waitress my most convincing smile. She looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys are nothing but trouble," she said with a chuckle. "Get out of here. It's on the house this time."

"No, it's okay." I said to her. "Please let me pay for it. My friend was promised a date and I intend to give her one."

"That's very sweet of you," the waitress said, accepting my card.

When she walked away, I turned to Brittany. "You see, I can be nice." We laughed and waited for the waitress to get back with my credit card.

"Are we dating?" Brittany leaned against my shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"No," I started slowly, "this isn't a date. Why would you think this was a date?"

"Santana," she said sounding shocked. "You literally just agreed to pay for my dinner at Breadstix even though we could have gotten it for free, you basically only spoke to me the whole night, and we're going home together after this. Was this not a date?" She sat up and scooted away from me in the booth. She stood up and turned to the door.

"Brittany, wait" I said following her. "This wasn't a date because we were playing a prank on Finn. Yes, I did pay for your dinner, but that's just because Finn stormed off before he could foot the bill. If this were a real date, it would be a pretty crappy one. If we were actually on a date, Finn wouldn't have been here and Sue wouldn't have had anything to do with it. If this were a real date, it would be just for us. You deserve the best, Brittany. This wasn't the best so therefore, it couldn't have been a real date." Brittany stopped storming away, but I could tell that she still wasn't convinced. "Besides," I added "this um… thing isn't over yet. There's still phase 2." Brittany's face brightened noticeably and she hugged me. The waitress met us by the door with my credit card.

"You wouldn't want to leave without this, now would you?" She shook her head at us and we and I thanked her and headed out. Finn was our ride and with him gone, we had to walk home.

After a quick session of sweet lady kisses, Britt and I had to figure out what to do about Finn. We couldn't fail again. Sue would be furious. The last thing I wanted to do was provoke an angry Sue Sylvester. Brittany and I decided to check out Rachel's MySpace page since we were trying to get her to quit the glee club. We couldn't do it by dating Finn, but maybe we could blackmail her into quitting. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. Brittany sat on her side of the bed and started playing with my hair. While she was busying herself with my hair, I googled Rachel Berry. Surprisingly, we were able to find her MySpace page pretty quickly. I never pegged Rachel to be the type of person who would have a public profile. I saw a bunch of recent posts about someone named Jesse St. James.

"Britt," I called "check this out." She looked over my shoulder at the laptop. "Who's Jesse St. James?"

Brittany shrugged and continued playing with my hair. I opened up another tab and searched his name. The first item that popped up was an article about the Show Choir National Championship from last year. I clicked on the article and started reading. Apparently, he went to Carmel High. That was the public school in the next district. Apparently their show choir was amazing and he was the star of the team. He was the lead soloist even though he was only a junior last year.

"Brittany," I said sounding shocked. Brittany turned to me looking intrigued. "Rachel's sleeping with the enemy. Check it out. This Jesse St. James guy is Vocal Adrenaline's best singer."

"Let me see," she said, reaching for the laptop. I set it in her lap and cuddled up to her so that we could both see the screen. "Do you think we should tell Sue about this?"

"Probably," I said mulling it over. "Knowing Coach Sue, she could probably use this information to destroy the glee club. Let's tell her."

Brittany and I met before lunch to see coach Sue. When we got to her office, the chairs that were usually across from her desk were replaced by two bright red yoga balls.

"No wonder she had Becky schedule an appointment for us," I whispered to Brittany as we walked into the room.

True to her form, Coach Sue had her back turned to us when we walked in. I immediately recognized it as one of her intimidation tactics. Even though I've known coach Sue for a while now, she never fails to make me nervous. My palms started to sweat and I started to wring my hands to give them something to do.

"Sit down, ladies." Britt and I made our way over to the yoga balls and sat on them. "Start crunching," she said, sounding annoyed. Brittany and I started doing crunches. We kept at it for a couple of minutes before I spoke.

"Finn didn't fall for any of our tricks," I offered, hoping that she would let us sit up.

Sue frowned at us. "Such as?"

Brittany took Sue's response as her cue to sit up. "I didn't wear a bra and I had them turn on the air conditioning," she said panting while clutching her stomach. I sat up too and tried to catch my breath.

"Ladies," she said "I may have misjudged you. You may be two of the stupidest teens I've ever encountered. And that's saying something. I once taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin."

"But we did find out Rachel's with some dude from Vocal Adrenaline," Brittany quickly pointed out.

"Name?"

I spoke next, just like we'd practiced at my house. "Jesse St. James"

"Huh," Sue said, sounding mildly interested. "Bringing down this club might be easier than I thought. I'm engorged with venom and triumph. Now get the hell out of my office." Britt and I got the hell out of there. Angry Sue was bad but scheming Sue wasn't any easier to be around. Overall, it went as expected.

The next day, Sue suddenly cornered us in the hallway. "I've decided on my next move. I need you two to tell the glee club that Rachel is dating this hunky teen dream from Vocal Adrenaline. Contact me once it's done."

She left as unexpectedly as she'd arrived, hidden by the students who were rushing to class. Brittany and I looked at each other. It would be better for us to do as she said. My abs still hurt from doing all of those crunches and she was particularly brutal with the two of us during practice over the weekend.

"Let's split up," Brittany said, already forming a plan in her brilliant mind. "You can tell Tina and I'll talk to Mercedes. We don't need to tell the whole glee club. Mercedes and Tina are the two biggest gossip queens at this school. If we tell them, there's no way the rest of the glee club won't find out." I smiled and nodded my head. Britt was right. It would be much easier for the two of us to do it her way.

I saw Tina in the cafeteria before lunch and made a beeline for her. "Hey, girl Asian," I called trying to get her attention. "I've got the hottest new gossip if you're interested."

Tina stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. "What is it?"

I knew I had her right where I wanted her. "Well," I started off, "Brittany and I were on a date with Finn the other night and he let it slip that Rachel found a guy on the rebound."

"Oh my gosh, who is he? Is he in glee club? does he go to this school?" She was shooting off questions so fast that I barely heard what she was saying.

"Finn said his name was Jesse St. James and apparently he is part of Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High."

"Wait," she asked suddenly cautious, "isn't Vocal Adrenaline our competition?"

I sighed. Honestly, weren't Asians supposed to be smart? "Yeah," I said, spelling it out for her, "they are the competition. I just can't believe Rachel would do that to us. I mean, I thought we were a team."

"I know, right" she agreed with me. I could tell that she wanted to talk more so I pretended I had a call.

"Um, Hi Britt...Yeah? In the bathroom?... Huh, no kidding. I'll meet you there." I turned to Tina. "Sorry, I've got to go." as I turned around, I rolled my eyes. I could hear her calling Kurt as I left the cafeteria. Mission accomplished.

Later, Britt and I were heading to the choir room when we heard an argument in progress. We peeked into the room and saw Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt yelling at Rachel. Brittany exchanged smiles and gave each other a high five. We snuck past the choir room so that they wouldn't see us and we went to go find Sue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for reading this. If you liked it, please leave a comment and follow me.


End file.
